Autumn Sounds
by IntergalacticToaster
Summary: Her past was something that he could never tell her... Because if she knew... She would leave him forever...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey everyone thanks for dropping in! This story will follow closely more to the manga than the anime so you have been warned!)

* * *

 _Darkness…_

 _I was surrounded by darkness…_

 _Floating… Endlessly…_

 _ **You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return…**_

 _A voice…_

 _Speaking to me…._

 _A name…_

 _What is this voice's name…?_

 _ **Yato.**_

* * *

It was the summer and Hiyori's parents had brought her out on a family vacation to the countryside. Of course, the sweat-handed god Yato and his Regalia Yukine decided to tag along as well.

"Every god needs a break! Especially one as hardworking as me!" Yato winked, sticking his tongue out playfully. This of course, caused Yukine to start hitting and slapping Yato all the while yelling about how that was a lie and that the god was nothing short of lazy and a NEET.

Because of Hiyori's higher class social status, their house on the countryside was large and very expensive looking. This of course, gave birth to a large amount of excitement in the god and his Regalia.

"Uwaaaaaah your house is so big!" Yukine said in awe as he took in the large vacation home. "I'm glad that we get to stay here than that old dingy shrine." At this he shot a look at Yato, who was too busy jumping around and looking and everything.

"Ah! That's right!" Hiyori exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'll show you around! You both haven't really been outside the city, huh?"

At this, Yato grew even more excited. "Really?!" He cried out. "This is my summer debut! I'll meet a girl and fall in love with her, we'll share special necklaces and promise to get married when we find each other again!"

Blank stares met sparkly eyes as Hiyori and Yukine just started to walk off without him.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

" _Smells nice…"_

"Tch, how did I end up like this?" Before the delivery God stood a large Ayakashi. It squirmed and groaned, it's body taking the form of a mangled dog. Yato would have been able to take care of a Ayakashi like this easily…

If it wasn't for the fact that he was without a Regalia.

Earlier during their exploration of the countryside, Yato was annoying Yukine. Annoying him to the point where Hiyori had to send Yato on his own to go and shop for food items for dinner tonight. And of course, the one time he was alone he had to get ambushed by an Ayakashi…

" _Smells nice… Smells nice smells nice smellsnicesmellsnicesmellsnice!"_ The dog-like Ayakashi launched at Yato, jaws open for a bite.

"Shit!" Yato cursed, jumping up and slamming his foot onto the head of the phantom, thankfully not onto any unsuspecting pedestrians in this marketplace. "Gotta find… Something-!"

There! Almost hidden amongst a pile of fallen leaves! Yato stopped, landing on a tree branch and observing the spirit. "17-year-old… Female… A more mature age but still difficult nonetheless…" He turned his head back, seeing the Ayakashi slowly start to regain consciousness. "Tch. It'll have to do!"

The god held up his hand, two fingers out as he wrote out a kanji character in the sky. "You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to, I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name you shall remain here, with this name I make thee my servant. I use my like to make thee a Regalia!"

" _Smells nice… Smells nice…"_

"Thou are Koto! As a Regalia, Ayumi!"

" _SMELLS NICE!"_

"Come! Aki!" Right as the Ayakashi launched at Yato, he brought his hand up and sliced the phantom down. "Rend!" Yato landed on the ground, stumbling at bit as the white abstract disappeared behind him. The god fell to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth as his eyes turned to the _sakabatō_ in his hands. He clenched the reverse-blade tighter, cursing under his breath.

"What have I done…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yatoooooooooo!" A female voice called.

The delivery god turned and blue eyes met violet as Hiyori and Yukine came running up to him. The two's eyes instantly went to the blade found in Yato's hand. Yukine frowned. "Is that…?"

Yato nodded, looking the blade over. "Yeah… A new Regalia. Revert, Koto."

The _sakabatō_ glowed before turning into a young girl of 17. She opened her eyes to reveal a dark blue, which stared at the trio before her. The girl blinked, ultimately confused about her whereabouts, which could be shown as she observed the white robe that wrapped around her thin frame.

"I am your master, Yato," the girl looked up at the god in surprise, "and your name is Kotone. This is your brother, Yukine and this girl is Hiyori." The new Regalia, Kotone, nodded at the girl in summer garb and her newfound brother still looking lost and confused.

"I'm… Alive…?" She whispered, running her fingers through her way overgrown hair. The white locks were practically making pools of hair around her feet. "Haircut… I need a haircut…"

The god nodded, removing his jacket and handing it to Kotone, who took it without question. "Let me explain everything to you so far…"

As the god talked with Kotone, Hiyori couldn't help but feel that Yato was acting differently around this girl. When Yukine was first named, the god was ecstatic! But for this girl… Kotone was it? Yato seemed almost reluctant and weary… Did he see something in her past that he did not particularly enjoy? The half-Ayakashi looked the new Regalia over. She seemed like a normal girl, but her garb was somewhat strange. Along with the same white robes that Yukine first wore, she also wore what looked to be a rice hat on her head, a _sugegasa_ to be more precise. Hiyori found it strange that she would be wearing such a thing; maybe the girl was a farmer in her past life. As far as she could tell, nothing was wrong with the girl… So what was it about Kotone that made Yato so weary?

"I… See…" Kotone muttered. "Ah… First can I…." As the girl was about to move, her overgrown hair got stuck on a tree root, causing her to wince.

Hiyori blinked. "Ah! We should get that cut! Come on, I'll bring you to the vacation home and we can use scissors to cut your hair."

The girl frowned, tilting her head. "Siz…Ors…?

"She means shears." Yato explained to Kotone. "You've been asleep for a long time so everything here is a lot different."

 _Asleep for a long time?_ Hiyori frowned. _Just how old is Kotone? She doesn't look much older than me but…_ As the group walked back to the summer home, Hiyori ran up a bit to walk side by side with the Delivery God. "Yato… Is something wrong?" She asked.

Yato looked at Hiyori, blushing a bit at their close proximity. "Hm? What… What could you be talking about?" He let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Everything is fine! Perfectly fine!" At that the god scurried on a bit further, trying to distance himself from the half-Ayakashi.

Now that was weird… Hiyori was fully tempted to ask Yato about Kotone's past, but she knew… She knew that letting a god reveal a god's deepest secret would put Kotone in danger. So having him tell her would have to wait.

* * *

"There! All done!" Hiyori smiled, looking at the Regalia through the mirror.

Kotone's eyes widened as she ran her fingers through her shortened hair. What was once long locks of silver hair was now cut short up to about Kotone's middle back. "Th-..Thank you…" Kotone muttered, scratching her cheek.

Hiyori giggled, pushing Kotone towards the door of the bathroom. "Tadaaaa!" She exclaimed, opening the door to show off her latest work to Yato and Yukine.

"Uwaaaaah! You did a good job, Hiyori." Yukine said with awe. The half-Ayakashi smiled and looked at Yato, waiting for his compliments as well. However, she was met with silence. Yato looked at Kotone with wide eyes, looking absolutely astounded. His mouth moved almost about to say something.

"Y-Yato…San?" Kotone frowned, tilting her head. "Is… Something wrong?"

The delivery god blinked and shook his head. "No… It's nothing. You did a good job Hiyori." He smiled, completely turning his attention away from Kotone. The Regalia frowned even deeper at this. There she was being pushed to the side again… Once since she was named was okay but twice? Maybe it was just how he acted around Regalias…

* * *

 _Falling red leaves… The sounds of laughter…_

Yato opened his eyes. Ah… He was dreaming of that again. That time that haunted him for so long. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, thinking of when was the last time he thought of that moment. It must have been when he picked up that new Regalia… The god wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. After all… Kotone was…

* * *

The weeks continued, mostly with Yato training Kotone so that she could catch up to Yukine. The young Regalia was happy to be learning new things. Learning new things meant that she could be useful to her master! Due to the fact that she was _sakabatō_ Kotone realized that it would be a little harder to for her to slay Ayakashi like Yukine. Flipping her over to the opposite side where her sharp side was would end up being to tedious for Yato. However, she found that the training sessions were a bit too harsh. The young Regalia could not for the life of her make a Borderline. The delivery god wasn't much of a help either. While he did train the girl, he always kept his distance mostly teaching her from afar if not at all. Kotone felt like Yukine was more of her teacher than the god. At least Yukine would give her more encouragement!

"Again, Kotone!"

"A-A line!" The girl stuttered, drawing a line between her and a tiny Ayakashi with her two fingers. There was a bright flash and a white line between her and the Ayakashi shined. Kotone's eyes widened and she smiled happily. "I-I did it!"

Yato frowned and shook his head. "It's not good enough…" To prove his point he walked towards the Borderline and easily stepped over it. "While there is a line, there isn't enough power to keep away bigger threats."

Ah… So much for that celebration party.

Yukine bent down and watched the Ayakashi try to push through the tiny borderline. "Well, it is a start. We spent…" He held up a hand and started counting. "10 weeks working on just making a Borderline alone!"

Like that made Kotone feel any better… She already heard from the first 3 weeks about how Yukine was able to make a strong one on his first try! Why couldn't she have it that easy? What was keeping her from creating a strong Borderline?

"Well, for now let's take a break." Yato smiled brightly, giving the two Regalia a thumbs up. "After all we're having barbeque tonight!" The god danced around laughing, singing 'barbeque' over and over again. As Yukine ran after Yato, yelling at him to not eat everything, Kotone looked back down on her Borderline and tsked. Even when she was able to make one it still wasn't good enough for Yato. He seemed so easy going with Yukine! Why couldn't he be the same way with her?

"Hiyori-chan…?" Kotone looked at the girl through the mirror. Today had been quite eventful and the two girls were in Hiyori's room. The boys were sleeping in the living room tonight and Hiyori made sure that Kotone wouldn't be sleeping with them for sure. It was indecent after all!

The half-Ayakashi brushed the Regalia's hair, enjoying the silkiness of the silver locks. "Hm?"

"Does Yato always act so… Is he always so exclusive…?"

Hiyori stopped the hairbrush halfway. So Kotone did notice… She did think that Yato's behavior was strange, after all he was always so energetic around Yukine… "Yato will come around I'm sure. Maybe he's just having a bad day!" Hiyori said, trying to cheer up the Regalia. "I'm sure… That he will come to be cheerful with you too."

* * *

That night Kotone snuck out of Hiyori's room to do some midnight training. While she believed that Hiyori meant well by reassuring her, Kotone couldn't help but feel that she needed to prove herself. Maybe if she could make a decent Borderline Yato would finally praise her!

Considering how much the delivery god and Yukine ate, she figured they would be passed out in the living room thus making her escape easy. Tiptoeing down the steps, she quietly maneuvered around the living room, opened the front door, and escaped into the night. She felt bad that she had to sneak around like this, but her purpose was good! Kotone looked up at the sky, watching for any of the mantis ray-like Ayakashi. Following them would help lead her to a place where she could practice well enough.

However, she didn't think that it'd be a cemetery.

Kotone shivered, rubbing her arms. Cemeteries gave her the creeps! But she had to do this! Taking deep breaths, the girl walked around, looking for small Ayakashis to practice on.

 _Snap!_

The girl turned around, eyes wide with fear. What was that?!

 _CRACK!_

The sound of something large falling came from behind the young Regalia. Kotone whimpered as she slowly turned around and met eyes with a large shadow with arms protruding out of its head and bright blue eyes staring into her soul.

" _Kotoneeeeee….."_

"KYAAAAAAAH! DEMON! DEMON!" Kotone screamed, grabbing a stick on the ground and starting to whack the supposed demon.

"Ow! Kotone! Wait! Th-That hurts! Ack!"

Wait… That voice sounded familiar… The girl blinked and pulled her stick back. In the moonlight she started to make out black hair and a scarf… "Y-Yato-san?!" The Regalia exclaimed. The god was covered in sticks and leaves, a large branch at his feet. What the heck was he doing here?!

He frowned, picking out the sticks and leaves from his hair. "I heard you leave the house and decided to follow you to see what you were up to." Yato said, now brushing the dirt off his clothes. "I was hanging out in that tree over there when the branch broke. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Kotone blushed, twirling a strand of silver hair with her finger. "Ah… You see… I was hoping to get some practice on making Borderlines…"

A hand landed on her head, causing the Regalia to look up. Kotone's eyes met a very disappointed expression, making her feel guiltier for sneaking out. "I appreciate the fact that you're working hard but… A cemetery is a dangerous place. A lot of Ayakashi gather here, especially at ni-"

 _BOOM!_

Kotone looked behind Yato, her eyes widening as she saw a large boar-like Ayakashi behind them. Yato turned around as well, cursing under his breath as he grabbed Kotone's hand and pulled them both out of the way of the Ayakashi's attack. "Come, Aki!" A flash enveloped Kotone and her hand was replaced with a sword handle. Wait! She wasn't ready to fully fight Ayakashi yet!

The boar let out a high-pitched squeal and charged at Yato. He brought up Kotone to block the attack, wincing when the phantom's powerful tusks met the metal. The Regalia winced as well, not used to the strong attacks. "Y-Yato-san wait! I'm not ready to fight Ayakashis yet!" She cried out. "Can't you head back and get Yukine?"

"There's no time!" Yato exclaimed, pushing against the boar and kicking him back. "We need to deal with this Ayakashi _now,_ Kotone!" Flipping the blade over to the sharp end, Yato ran his finger along the edge. "You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the Yato god lay waste with the Aki and expel thy vast defilement!"

"N-No Yato-san wait!"

"REND!"

The blade cut through the Ayakashi, Yato landing on the ground behind it. However, something wasn't right. Yato's eyes widened and he turned around, only to be met with a large tusk knocking Yato back. "GAH!" The god was sent flying, his back colliding with a nearby building before falling to the ground in a stunned manner. "Revert, Koto…" Yato winced.

Kotone sat beside Yato, eyes wide with fear. "Y-Yato-san! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" She could already see the blight on his chest from the contact. Even after trying to rend the Ayakashi, the Regalia was only able to give him a shallow cut… How could she be so useless?!

Yato shook his head. "Don't… Get too close. You need to run back and get… Yukine…" He struggled to stand, using the wall as a support. "I'll try to… Hold it off…" The god winced and fell back to the ground, clutching his chest where the Blight was.

"Yato-san… You're in no condition to fight! We have to get going!" Kotone grabbed Yato's hand that was on the Blight. "Please Yato-sa- AH!" She hissed and pulled her hand back to look at it. The Blight that was on Yato had spread onto her… So this is was Blight felt like?

A squeal echoed again and Kotone looked up. The boar Ayakashi was back again! It scrapped its feet across the ground, ready to charge at them again. Kotone tsked and stood up. She will not fail Yato again! Pressing her two fingers together she glared at the Ayakashi, ready for the showdown.

"Kotone… Wait…" Yato said weakly, reaching out to his Regalia. He could slowly feel his conscious fading…

And the last thing he saw… Was the boar charging right at Kotone.


	3. Chapter 3

_The softness of hair…_

 _The smell of summer…_

Yato opened his eyes and blinked in surprise to find bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"GAH!" Yato exclaimed, sitting up too fast, ending up colliding heads with the blue-eyed person. This caused both of them to yelp from the sudden pain.

"Arararara…" A feminine voice whined, holding her forehead. "Yatoooooo!" She looked up at the god, small lips in a pout. "You owe me oden for this!" The girl pointed a very demanding finger at the male, eyes tearing up a bit.

Yato rubbed his head and chuckled, sticking out his tongue slightly. "Sorry, sorry…" He looked around and sighed. "It's just so peaceful out here… The autumn leaves, the smell of fresh air, the cool breeze… It was hard not to end up napping here." He stood up with his back turned to the female, his _montsuki_ rustling with his movements. "Alright, how about that udo-" However, when Yato turned around he saw the girl looking at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held a katana that was stabbed right through her stomach.

"Y-Yato…"

The world suddenly bled red. The sky turned dark and all Yato could smell was the iron that came from spilt blood. The god ran up to her, catching her in his arms as she fell. "N-No!" The delivery god screamed. "Please no! Stay alive! P-Please! For me!"

She turned her head to Yato, breath oh so shallow. The girl's hand came up and stroked Yato's cheek, painting it with crimson fingertips. "Oh you selfish god…"

Yato's eyes dilated as he looked at the female in his arms. "Wh-What…?"

The girl chuckled, lips forming a Cheshire-like smile. "Why would I ever want to come back? After all…" The hand that cupped Yato's cheek suddenly grabbed at his hair, painfully yanking him close so that his ear was near her lips.

"You caused this."

* * *

The delivery god sat up in a cold sweat, eyes wild with fear. "NO!"

"Gah!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Yato turned his head towards the voice, only to find Yukine there with his homework sprawled everywhere on the floor, most likely from the jumpscare the god gave him.

"Yuki…Ne?" Yato muttered, trying to regain sense of himself.

The Regalia smiled with joy. "Yato! You're okay!" The blonde male stood up and opened the door, calling to the people downstairs. "OI! Yato's awake!"

Yato heard footsteps scramble up the stairs as Yukine was met with three other figures. A pink haired female instantly bounded towards Yato, rubbing her cheek against his. "Yato~!" She cried out. "We were soooooo worried!"

"Kofuku…?" Yato murmured. "How...?" He eyes widened and he pulled Kofuku back. "Kotone! Where's Kotone?!"

"She's okay. She's in the other room resting." Hiyori walked over to Yato's side and placed her hand over his, smiling gently.

Yato let out a sigh of relief, smiling gratefully at Hiyori. However, that smile slowly disappeared into one of concern. "What happened? I remember… Kotone and I were fighting an Ayakashi…"

"Well you see.." Hiyori explained. "Yukine woke me up telling me something was wrong. So when we went to check on you, we saw that Kotone and you were gone. I ah.. Well.." She blushed for a brief moment. "W-We found you and Kotone at one of the city streets against the wall. A huge Ayakashi was smashing against what looked like to be a really strong Borderline!"

Yukine nodded. "Kotone must have made it herself since there were no other Regalias around. To think she could make something that strong…"

"Anyways, we got you two out of there quickly and brought you back here." Hiyori finished off. "You both were blighted really badly… We washed your blight off but…" The room grew silent as the group looked at each other, causing Yato to frown. Something wasn't right… "Yato you see…" Hiyori started, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Kotone was badly blighted. She… Has an Ayakashi implanted into her skin."

Yato's face grew pale. "Kotone... Kotone…" He tried to stand up, only to end up crying out in pain. "I have to… Go…"

"Wait! Yato!" Hiyori exclaimed, placing her hands on the god's shoulders, trying to lay him back down. "You're still weak! You can't possibly-"

"I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" Yato screamed, taking everyone in the room aback. Hiyori, hesitating for a small moment, pulled back and let Yato go. The god winced and looked at Yukine. "Yukine… Help me to Kotone's room…"

The Regalia nodded and stood up, letting his shoulders be Yato's support. With that, the god and his regalia went to Kotone's room.

* * *

The sight that Yato was greeted with merely made him choke with anger. Kotone was laying on a mattress, a damp towel over her head. Her face was contorted in pain and her arms were tainted with phantom eyes, each looking around with curiosity. "She must have been attacked by the Ayakashi… While protecting me." Yato muttered. There wasn't any Blight caused by impure thoughts on him.. So that could be the only reason. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Sekki!"

Yukine landed in Yato's hands, both blades shining brightly. "Yato what are you-" Yukine began.

"Yukine I need you to do a big favor for me." Yato said, strangely calm. "I need you to separate Kotone and the Ayakashi that is attached to her."

The Regalia let out a yelp. "E-Eh?! You can't be serious Yato!"

Yato looked at Yukine. The look on his face… The blonde boy thought he never saw a more serious face on his master… Not since his fight with Rabo. "Yukine, if we don't help Kotone, the phantoms will overtake her and she will become an Ayakashi."

The Regalia grew silent to this, looking at his partner laying in the bed. "I… Okay…"

Yato took a deep breath and looked at Kotone. Thankfully, the phantom wasn't deeply rooted in her yet so there wouldn't have to be anything too painful. However, cutting it out would still bring a large amount of pain. He saw Kotone stir, her eyes opened weakly and she looked over at them. "Yato-san… Yukine-kun…?" She smiled softly. "Did… You come... To see me?"

The two winced, guilt slowly showing on their faces. "I'm sorry Kotone…" Yato whispered, gripping Yukine's weapon form tightly in his hand. "Please bear with it…" As he approached his other Regalia, Yato saw her soft face slowly turn to one of fear. Instantly, he got flashbacks of that same face from many years ago… And hesitated.

The blood.. Oh so much blood Her body lying limply in his arms and-

"Yato?"

Yukine's voice snapped the god out of his daydream. In turn, Yato shook his head and approached Kotone, blade at the ready. "I'm sorry." Yato apologized once again. "It will all be over soon." Yukine's blade stabbed right into Kotone's arm and he began to swiftly cut the Ayakashi out.

The screams that came from her mouth almost made him cry.

Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since the event with Kotone. The girl was recovering splendidly all thanks to Yato's quick thinking… However, she felt that moment pushed him even farther away from her. Why was he always like this to her? Kotone glared at the dinner table she sat at, before slamming her hands on the wooden surface, startling Daikoku from his cooking. Enough was enough! She couldn't take it anymore! The lack of communication, the way he purposefully avoided her gaze, it was frustrating!

The loud slam of the sliding door opening caused all the people in the upstairs room of Kofuku's house to jump. Hiyori and Yukine looked up at Kotone with wide eyes, their studying greatly disturbed. Yato, who saw the girl at the door, looked away with an emotionless expression.

"Can I talk to Yato-san, please?" Kotone asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alone?"

The other Regalia and half-Ayakashi frowned at her. "Kotone, I think you should calm down first…" Hiyori said, standing up.

The female Regalia shook her head, showing a look of determination. "I'll be fine! Just… Leave… Please?" Seeing as they could not convince her, Yukine and Hiyori left, closing the door behind them.

Yato sat up, crossing his legs and facing Kotone. "Seeing how angry you are, I'm surprised I have yet to be Blighted."

She shook her head, taking a seat in front of her master. "As a Regalia, it is my duty to not put any burden on you. So, instead of getting mad at you, I am seeing this as a request rather than spite for you, Yato-san."

How mature… Yato admired that about Kotone. While still being a new Regalia, she understood that it was never good to put strife on the god that named her. However, while he was never Blighted by her during the few weeks they were together, there was no telling how much strife she would go through just to be at least a little more of use to him. Made sense, after all Yukine was a Blessed Regalia, a way higher rank of Regalia than she would never be able to achieve with merely hard work. Due to this, she was more reckless and was more likely to put herself in danger in order to have some semblance of usefulness.

"So here is my request, Yato-san…" Kotone said, looking at him fiercely. "I want you to explain as to why you're ignoring me so much! Why you act so different around everyone else but when it comes to me… You're so distant."

Yato frowned. What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't give up a god's greatest secret… Not after…

When he met eyes with Kotone again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. While she was doing her best to hide it… The female Regalia was hurt, a look of pain and loneliness so evident on her face that the god almost chuckled a little. She was always an open book after all.

The god sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. Sitting up, he held a hand out to Kotone, who looked at the gesture with a confused expression. "Five yen." He muttered.

"Wha-"

"Five yen and I will grant your wish." Yato sighed, but then smiled a little at Kotone. "I… Cannot explain my actions. However, I will do my best to stop ignoring you."

Kotone looked at Yato with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Would he really do all that for five yen? Wait… Did she even have money?! "A-Ah…" After shuffling through her pockets the girl, crestfallen, looked at the ground. "I… I don't think I have any money…"

Yato blinked at her. That's right, being a Regalia she didn't really have a good source of income. He snorted, covering his mouth to hide a chuckle. "Sorry about that." The god leaned forward and gave Kotone a small peck on the forehead. "How about that as compensation, hm?" Standing up, he gently led the shocked Regalia to the door. "Alright, now you go out and spend time with Hiyori and Yukine, hm? Go and see what they are up to."

"Ah… Y-Yeah…" She muttered, nodding before Yato closed the door right behind her. Once the young Regalia was out of sight, Yato placed a hand on the door to cover the mouth of his flushed face. What was he thinking?!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Kotone was on the floor, holding a hand up to the area that Yato kissed. It was… Warm and nice. She blushed and could only breath out a small "Wow…"

* * *

Hiyori noticed a change in Yato after a few days. He was actually interacting more and more with Kotone! When training her to develop her Borderline, he was more encouraging and would sometimes take her hand to show her. This in turn, made Hiyori a little happier. The young girl didn't want any conflict with Yato and his Regalias… Not after all he and Yukine have been through together.

However, she couldn't help but watch Yato's eyes as he watched Kotone. His dark, blue eyes seemed to hold some hidden emotions within them. It was almost like he looked at Kotone with… Longing? Sadness? Hiyori couldn't quite place it… But that expression was very familiar to her. But from where?

"Hiyori? Hiyori!" A voice called out, snapping Hiyori away from her thoughts. Her violet eyes met a light blue and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Kotone, was there something you needed?"

The female Regalia sat across from Hiyori at the kotasu, an eager look on her face. "Yato said you were going to teach me how to read and write!" The half-Ayakashi blinked, trying to piece together what she just heard. Read and write? Kotone was just about the same age as her! How could she not know how to do simple things like read and write? Then Hiyori remembered… When Yato first introduced Kotone, Hiyori had offered to cut her hair with scissors. However, the newborn Regalia didn't even know what they were. Yato had to refer to the scissors as shears…

Was Kotone possibly…

Hiyori looked over at Yato, who was sitting on the patio outside with his head looking over his shoulder at the two girls. He did his signature face, a peace sign and a tongue sticking out, but paused when Hiyori gave him the 'you-better-explain-this-face'. The god merely sighed and nodded, turning back to look outside.

Satisfied with the reply, Hiyori turned back to the now confused Kotone and smiled. "Alright, I'll teach you!"

* * *

Hiyori sat at the patio of Kofuku's house, staring up at the night sky. It was hard not to think of the events of today.

Yato's new Regalia…

It seemed that there was more to her than Hiyori had originally thought.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when a certain god joined her at the porch, taking a seat next to her. The girl turned to see Yato looking up at the sky and found it hard to read the expression on his face. "Kotone… Isn't from our time. I'm sure you've figured that out already." He said, continuing to look at the stars. "She was from the Edo period and was born into a small family of farmers. Thus explaining why she can't read or write." He finally looked over at Hiyori, blue eyes staring into violet. "That's all there really is to it."

Hiyori blinked. It was known from her history classes at school that farmers back in the Edo of Japan didn't have any access to education, but… Something still bothered her about what Yato said. "If she had been a lost spirit for that long… How was she abel to keep from becoming possessed by Ayakashi?"

The god merely shrugged. "I suppose there wasn't a lot of strife in the countryside where I found her. Due to the lack of population, it was probably easer for spirits to continue to live for so long."

Hiyori felt that there was more to the story than what Yato was insinuating. However, she couldn't bring herself to pry any longer. After all, Yato looked like he wouldn't tell her much more anyways.

* * *

The next morning came and everything seemed normal. Kotone was slowly improving on her reading and writing, thought it still looked like the work of a preschooler. Least to say, she was embarrassed. The fact that everyone else was leagues ahead of her almost made her feel childish and silly.

As Hiyori taught the Regalia that Mary had a little lamb, there was a knock on the door. The silver-haired female sat up, yelling an 'I got it!' and ran to the door. Upon opening it, she was instantly met with a young man with brown hair and glasses.

The man blinked, eyes wide as he said. "You…"


	5. Chapter 5

"You… Who are you?" The bespectacled male frowned.

Hiyori peeked from around the corner and smiled brightly. "Kazuma! What brings you here?"

Kazume nodded at the girl, smiling as well. "I came to make some quick reports with Yato." His eyes went back to the silver-haired girl, looking at her with concentration. "Ah, that is… If he is here?"

The female Ayakashi motioned her head to the staircase, folding her hands behind her back cheerfully. "He's upstairs with Yukine."

He bowed before heading upstairs, leaving the two girls alone. Once the male was gone, Kotone turned to Hiyori, tilting her head. "Who was he?" She asked.

Hiyori walked back to the kotasu where their lesson was taking place. "He's the Regalia of the goddess Bishamon." Smiling, she patted the spot next to her, watching the female Regalia as she sat down. "Here, I'll tell you as we study."

* * *

When Kazuma entered the room, he was instantly greeted with a tackled hug from an overjoyous Yato.

"Kazuma!" The god exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

Kazuma sighed at the overzealous action but couldn't help but smile a little. He owed much to Yato… More than he could ever repay in a lifetime and he sometimes enjoyed the god's company as well. Pulling himself away from the hug, Kazuma straightened his uniform and took a seat. "I wanted to check up on the activity with the Ayakashi lately."

So the day continued with Yato and Kazuma exchanging some of their perspectives of the Ayakashi commotion as well as tidbits of catching up with each other. However, as their joyful exchange dimmed down, Kazuma spoke up. "You know…" He muttered, looking at Yato. His serious expression broke Yato out of his silly antics, looking confused about the sudden change of mood. "After you killed the 'Ma' clan… Veena and I spent a lot of time finding more and more spirits to turn into Regalia. I remember… Coming across a village once that was overrun with Ayakashi."

Yato's face turned grave as he took a seat across from the Regalia, listening to Kazuma continue his short tale. "It was a bit strange of course, until we heard from all the crying and sobbing that a massacre had gone on in that village. A lot of there people were mysteriously killed, with no murderer to be found. The Ayakashi must have been born from all those people's sorrow. I also remember… Seeing you there once."

The messenger god's eyes widened a bit and he clenched his fists. "Kazuma…"

He ignored the god. "You frequented the village a lot, always going in and out of one building. Strange isn't it? I also remember-"

"Kazuma STOP!" Yato yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

The bespectacled Regalia slammed his hands on the table as well, standing up. "Tell me she isn't who I think she is Yato! TELL ME!"

Yato glared at Kazuma for a long time, before giving up and looking away, not saying a word. At this, Kazuma sighed and sat back down, running a hand through his hair.

"You know this is dan-"

"I KNOW IT IS!" Yato interrupted. He couldn't take it, what would Kazuma understand? What COULD he understand?

Kazuma shook his head. "And yet you still let your petty feelings get in the way of this! You and I both know the only way to guarantee everryone's safety is to release her!" Yato said nothing. "Yato… All you are doing is searching for something that is long gone. Something that has been gone for a very long time."

Yato looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "You don't think I know that?" He grit his teeth. "But I can't help it… Whenever I look at her, all I see…" His voice drifted off. Instead, the male let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Releasing her right now… Ayakashi would eat her up. At any case Mi-"

A knock was suddenly heard at the door. It then opened to reveal the white-haired girl that Kazuma saw at the door before. She looked like she instantly regretted opening the door, looking away and blushing in embarrassment. "My apologizes… I thought it would be good to bring some tea…" She muttered, motioning to the tray holding a tea set in her hands.

Yato stood up and lightly patted Kotone. "Thank you, but I think we're done here." At that, Yato left Kotone and Kazuma alone in the room. The bespectacled man almost found her confused expression amusing.

"I will gladly try some of your tea." Kazuma said, smiling politely. He felt a little bad that the girl prepared tea only to have one of the people she prepared it for. He could tell she was happy by his reply by the bright smile on her face. Hurrying over to the kotasu, she set the tea on the table and thus began to pour him a cup. As she poured, he observed her. Shining, white hair and bright blue eyes, she almost looked like a ghost. "So.. You are Yato's new Regalia?"

The female almost dropped the teapot, the sudden break from silence startling her. "Ah yes, my name is Kotone." Kotone looked at him. "And you're Kazuma, right? Hiyori told me about you. She says you serve a really powerful goddess."

Kazuma took the teacup and sipped, finding the tea surprisingly pleasant. "Bishamon, the goddess of war." As he talked about his goddess, in quite an admiring manner Kotone noticed, her thoughts drifted to what she heard at the door.

" _Mi-"_

Who's name… Was that?

* * *

It was the afternoon, the sun blazing it's red and gold rays across the sky, almost blending in with the trees that painted the landscape. Rice farmers were making their way back home from a long day's work of tending to the fields. However, a pair of glowing blue eyes was also watching said farmers.

These blue eyes were owned by a young man who looked no older than 17-18. He shifted in his _montsuki_ , a small voice calling out his name.

"Yato… Those people…"

All that was needed was a mere nod. Instantly, the god leapt from the tree branches and above the farmers. The katana in his hand flashed from the rays of the setting sun.

And soon the ground was painted in red.

Yato sighed as he looked at the mangled bodies beneath him. Another day… Another couple of lives taken. "Father will be pleased." The katana, Hitori, said. The Regalia reverted back to her human form, standing beside Yato calmly. Suddenly, the sound of a straw basket dropping came from behind Yato. The god turned, looking at what appeared to be a small figure behind him. He couldn't get a good look at their face, however, as they were wearing a rice hat.

"Hi… Hisao…?" A soft voice whispered. Yato lifted an eyebrow, now fully paying attention to the person in front of him. The figure slowly walked up to one of the corpses that were face down, a male of about 20, placing their hand on his back. "Hisao… You…" Ever so slowly, the rice hat that obscured the face of the figure fell to the ground, revealing pools of silver hair framing a crying female face.

While the god wasn't much for appearances, hers intrigued him. Silver hair… Was she born with it? The girl's face was streaming with tears. Yato expected her to just stay a sobbing mess…. However what he saw was completely different. The girl's sad face turned to that of anger and determination. "I will avenge you Hisao… I will…" The girl gritted her teeth. "I swear it by my name that I will avenge you!"

* * *

Yato opened his eyes and sighed. Just a dream… To think he would end up falling asleep after Kazuma left… Not that it mattered. As he laid on the floor of the second room to Kofuku's house he thought about how many times he has dreamt of the singular scene. He stretched his hand out, observing the singular digits. The god could almost feel the blood that was on his hands that day.

" _For if my name isn't…!"_

"Mi.."He almost whispered. When was the last time he said that name? That name that seemed to curse yet bless him at the same time?

"Yato…?"

Said delievery god blinked, realizing a pair of light blue eyes were staring right at him. "GAH!" he exclaimed, sitting up too fast and causing him and Kotone to collide foreheads.

"Uguu…" Kotone muttered, backing away from Yato and rubbing her forehead. "It huuuuuurts."

Yato was also rubbing his head, wincing in pain. "Sorry Kotone…" He turned to her, inching closer. "Here, let me see." He drew closer, removing her hands from her face, eyes studying her. She looked exactly like when he first met her… Those same bright eyes that held a passion he had known too well. Before he realized it, he was cupping Kotone's face and thumbing her cheek.

Her breath was caught in her throat; this was completely different from how Yato always treated her. While she and Yato made that promise for him to stop ignoring her, Kotone didn't expect… Anything close to this really! His eyes held something different from before like he was looking at her and almost… Seeing someone else. She watched as he slowly leaned closer… Was he-?!

"Y-Yato…?" She whispered.

This instantly snapped Yato out of his daze. He pulled away and laughed sheepishly, "Well everything seems fine!" Clearing his throat, Yato stood up and quickly left the room, leaving the young Regalia in a confused mess.


End file.
